rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhys Silverheart
Overview Rhys Silverheart grew up on the streets of Silvermoon City. He spends most of his time travelling, thieving and tinkering (and drinking) nowadays, he is a fairly vigorous young Blood Elf. Appearance The tall, dark haired Rhys is quite a hit with the ladies, even when his face is covered in grease and smudge from the goblin bikes he repairs for some extra coins. He is rather willowy and muscular, slimmer than most Blood Elves due to being underfed throughout his childhood. He prefers leather armor above all, as he can move quickly and without making much noise, and is usually seen in his favorite rusty-red gear, armed with daggers, a short sword, or more commonly, a spanner. Personality Even as a kid, Rhys was a crafty little beggar. He'd trick people into thinking he was a helpless child on the verge of starvation then effortlessly steal their purses. He always was an adventurous, shrewd little boy, who grew up to be a cheerful and humorous adult, despite the fact that he was abandoned by his parents at a very young age. Though the lack of 'parental control' didn't bother him much when he was little, he does lead a rather dangerous life now, as a thief, and seeing that he had no one to teach him manners, he is discourteous and quite breezy. He offends people unintentionally, without even realizing. Perhaps it is his side that's still a little childish, daring, and stubborn as a mule. Many would think he is just an amoral bastard, being a pilferer and all, but in truth, Rhys has a very strict code and he tries his best to keep to it. From time to time, he accepts jobs as a sellsword or mercenary, and while his contract lasts, he is very loyal to his employer - if they can pay, of course. Although he may not be the best swordsman he is resourceful, practical and way too courageous, prefers to use his wit over any weapon. Rhys hasn't been caught many times stealing things, and he likes to keep it that way. He is sneaky and light on his feet, but once he's captured, he usually tries to talk his way out of jail. If he wants to, he can be very persuasive, and he's good with words, which works not only when trying to fool guards, but also when he's talking to a lady. He tries to learn as much as he can about the world surrounding him, while staying neutral to all races that inhabit it. He is a capable engineer, but can be very imprudent and irresponsible. He's pugnacious, rebellious and disobedient - he is a criminal, after all. Rhys likes to annoy people with sarcastic, presumptuous remarks, and he really can't stand arrogance. Notes * Although he is affiliated with the Horde, Rhys isn't picky about his employers - Horde, Alliance or neither- basically only the payment matters. He tries to stay neutral to all races and isn't specifically fond of either, except maybe the lil' dwarves 'cause they're so cute. * Rhys has two mechanic arms as he lost his own when he was a little child in an accident. * Also, Rhys might sometimes entertain himself or others with magic tricks -which often aren't actual magic, but, you know, he is good at making things disappear, to say the least. He does know a few weak spells but they are more for entertaining than battle. Category:Blood Elf Category:Back story Category:Horde Category:Rogue